Petalia
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: Collections of stories about the countries and their new pets. Contains Animal!Countries and fluff. Use of both human and country names. Third Story: Yao hears a mysterious sound; what could it be?
1. Arthur's New Kitty

**Aurthor's Note: While looking at Hetalia fanart on DeviantArt, I saw this adorable picture with England and Kitty!America. So, I became inspired to write this story.**

**Contains: Blushing!Arthur, Kitty!America, fluff, and cuteness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the fanart that inspired me to write this story.**

* * *

Arthur's New Kitty

Arthur walked along the dirt road, the breath-taking countryside passing by. Arthur sighed as he walked up the last hill to his home. While brooding about how annoying and perverted Francis is, Arthur heard a faint "meow".

"A cat?" Arthur asked aloud, to no one in particular.

Arthur paused a bit, unsure if it was his imagination or reality. After a moment of absolute silence, Arthur decided to continue walking, but was stopped again when he heard another "meow". Sighing, Arthur looked around him. He was about to give up, altogether, but paused when he caught a glimpse of a bleach blonde tipped tail sticking out from under a bush.

Arthur gulped aloud as he crouched down to see the owner of the tail. As he looked into the bush, he saw a pair of azure eyes staring back at him. A louder "meow" escaped from the cat. Suddenly, the cat pounced onto Arthur. As Arthur screamed (and not like a girl mind you), the striped blonde cat began to purr as he snuggled closer to the British man.

Calming down, Arthur looked down at the cat. Arthur blushed a bit as he saw the cat smile and purr even louder. Arthur shook his head, trying to shake the former thought out of his head.

"That's nonsense," Arthur said. "Cats do not smile."

However, Arthur was proven wrong. The cat smiled at him as it climbed onto his shoulders. Arthur felt a bit uneasy, what if this cat was like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Arthur felt a bit foolish, but it was worth a try. "You c-can't talk, can you?" He stuttered as he held his breath, hoping that the cat wouldn't start talking.

The cat looked at him, the purring ceasing, as he replied. "Meow."

Arthur sighed as the feeling of relief washed over him. "How silly of me!" Arthur laughed as he got up and brushed himself off. "Cats can't possibly talk!" Arthur then proceeded to remove the cat from his shoulders.

As he grabbed the cat, he felt claws dig through the material of his sweater vest and shirt. Arthur winced in pain and began to pet the cat in hopes of him retracting his claws. It worked, the cat began to purr once again and Arthur managed to pull him off his shoulders.

Holding the cat at arms length, Arthur was able to see the goofy smile that the cat had and the azure eyes staring at him lovingly. Arthur blushed a bit, feeling an imaginary sweat drop form and fall. He stared at the cat's red collar, a red and white striped flag serving the purpose of a name tag.

"_He is too healthy to be a runaway..."_ Arthur thought as he stared down at the bleach blonde star on the cat's left hind leg. He looked back up, meeting the cat's eyes again. _"Now who in his or her right mind would leave this cat out in the countryside, let alone near my home?"_

The cat meowed again, a hint of boredom and irritation in it. Arthur pouted as he glared at the smiling cat. When he decided to put him down, Arthur heard the cat's stomach growl.

"…Meow!"

Arthur sighed as he held the cat in his arms, holding him firmly but gently enough to where he wouldn't start meowing.

When they got home, Arthur went straight into the kitchen. As he rummaged through the fridge, the cat jumped up on the counter and laid there, his tail swinging off the edge. Arthur poured some milk into a saucer and placed it in front of the cat, then returned to finding food for the animal.

After finding some salmon and cooking it, Arthur presented it to the cat. The cat blankly stared at the burnt fish, and then up at Arthur.

"What? Is it because of how I presented it to you?" Arthur asked grudgingly. "Well, excuse me for not being a flashy person like Francis!" Arthur stated through clenched teeth. An awkward silence fell between them as Arthur mentally kicked himself. _"Why am I talking to a cat!? I am I really that lude?"_

Arthur placed the fish near the cat as he walked away to clean the dishes. Arthur was lost in thought about trying to find the cat's owner, when it was interrupted by a coughing noise. _"Great! Now he's choking…!"_ Arthur spun around, almost falling over due to the sudden action. He gazed upon the cat, who had returned to lapping up the milk. He looked at the fish, with a bite taken out of it, then at the…

Arthur hit his forehead with his palm. _"He did not just cough that up, did he?"_ Arthur walked over the cat and stood with his hands on his hips. "So, you don't like my cooking either?" He demanded.

The cat looked up at him. "Meow."

Arthur snapped. "What's wrong with you and the rest of the world?" Arthur shouted. "It's not disgusting; it's delicious!" Arthur sighed as he calmed himself down.

He looked at the cat, almost stuttering as he met a pair of sad azure eyes. The cat looked pathetic and on the verge of tears, yet it was adorable. A blush reappeared on his face as he scratched the cat behind his ears.

"It's okay…" Arthur paused as he struggled to come up with what to call his new feline friend. The idea struck him and he blurted it out. "… America?"

The cat, which had begun to purr, let out a satisfied "meow".

"Right." Arthur said as he continued to pet his new cat. "Your name is America."

"Meow!"

Arthur laughed. _"Maybe I'll just keep him. After all, someone did abandon him."_ Arthur smiled and America smiled back him. America jumped onto Arthur's shoulders, his tail ever so lightly brushing against Arthur's neck. Arthur sharply inhaled. _"Although, this might take a bit of time to get used to."_ America nuzzled his head against Arthur's neck. Arthur scratched behind America's ear, earning a "meow" in response.

* * *

**Please review, or Kitty!America will be sad. Also, in your review, tell me which characters that I should write about in the next story! Thank you!**


	2. Feliks's Puppy

**Aurthor's Note: Okay, there's probably a lot of things that I forgot to mention in my last story. First, no the stories are not connected; they're one-shots. However, if myself or reviewers think that a story lacks an ending or feel like there needs to be more, I will write a companion story for it. Second, I'll try to write all the pairings that the reviewers suggest; so be sure to review. Oh, and one more thing, I might change something in the suggestions. (Example: instead of Liet being a kitty, I made him a puppy.) ((I'm sorry! T-T))**

**I think I had a little too much fun writing Poland that I probably left out Liet. I'm sorry, but I think it's still good. =] Oh, would it be Feliks's or Feliks' ? (I thought it would be weird since you use s' when there is more than one suject, so I used the former. Is that correct?)**

**Warnings: Cute puppy!Liet, Feliks (he's a warning alone), Puppy!Baltic Nations, and Scary Ivan (When is he not scary?).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or it's characters.**

* * *

Feliks's Puppy

Feliks looked through the store windows, the cute outfits catching his attention. He sighed as he walked past them.

"Like, window shopping isn't like fun." Feliks said to himself. "Not without someone, like, with you."

Feliks walked past a store, not even paying attention to the contents behind the glass. However, when he heard a child say something about a cute puppy, Feliks walked back to the window.

"_Like, the kid wasn't lying…"_ Feliks thought as he gazed at the three puppies on display.

However, his thought went away when he inspected the puppies. The blonde one looked like it was do something, Feliks wasn't sure what. _"Is he, like, planning his escape or what?"_

Feliks looked at the little light blonde puppy. It was looking at the little boy and barking excitedly. Suddenly, the little puppy started shivering uncontrollably and retreated to a corner near the other blonde puppy. _"Wow, like, is he okay?"_ Feliks thought as he looked at the puppy's facial expression.

"_Like, they have some messed up puppies for sale."_ Feliks thought as he turned his attention to the last puppy.

The last puppy was a bit odd, but odd in a good way. Unlike his brother's, the last puppy was brown and seemed a bit normal. The puppy looked at Feliks and wagged his tail. Feliks blushed a bit. _"I must have that puppy!"_ A motion caught Feliks's attention, causing him to look through the glass into the actual store.

Feliks's facial expression hardened, turning to hatred and disgust, as he saw the one person in the whole world that made him sick… Ivan Braginsky. Ivan looked at Feliks, smiling while making a waving gesture; Feliks glared back. He watched as Ivan looked at the puppies, his gaze falling and staying on Feliks's puppy. Feliks glared and ran through the store's open door.

"Excuse me," Ivan asked an employee. "But how-" Feliks ran into Ivan, pushing him out of the way and causing him to hit an empty cage.

The employee stared at what she had just witnessed. "H-how may I help you?" She asked.

Catching his breath, Feliks replied, "Yeah. Like, how much for that little brown puppy?"

The employee looked from the blonde boy to the puppy, who looked as equally frightened. "Um…" The employee tried to remember the price. "Oh! All three are on sale for the same price of 408.2833 Polish Zlotych." (1)

Feliks mentally fell over. _"That much for a friggin puppy!?"_ Feliks looked at the puppy, who was staring at him with curious eyes. _"But, like, he's so adorable!"_ Feliks returned his gaze at the employee. "I'll, like, buy him."

------

"You're so cute!" Feliks squeed as he hugged the little puppy closer, as he sat on the floor of his room. "Like, it was a good thing that she gave me a free carrying bag!" Feliks said as he put the puppy on the floor. "Now, what to, like, name you…"

The puppy started walked around, looking at everything in the bedroom. He sniffed at the bottom of the dresser and then moved on to explore some more.

"Hmm…" Feliks thought aloud. "Maybe Sparklez! … No, I think, like, a name a bit more manly would be fitting… Maybe Sparky? Nah…" Feliks wondered aloud as the puppy explored under the bed. "Pooky? No. Shnookums? No! Prince? God no…!" Feliks asked himself.

"Like, oh my gosh! Like, why is it so hard to come up with a cute name?" Feliks screamed, causing the poor puppy to jump. Feliks watched the puppy run around the room, causing a paper to fall and land near Feliks. He looked at it and got an idea. "I know!" Feliks said, excitedly. "I'll call you Liet!"

The puppy's ears perked up.

"Liet!" Feliks called.

Liet ran over to Feliks, and wagged his tail.

"Good boy Liet!" Feliks said as he pet Liet's head. "Now, like, sit, Liet!"

Liet just stood there looked up at Feliks.

"Sit, Liet!"

Liet sat down, looking at Feliks the whole time.

"Good boy, Liet!" Feliks said as he scooped up Liet into his arms. "Now, how about we, like, go shopping?"

---------

"Like, isn't this fun Liet?" Feliks asked as he put a sailor hat on the poor puppy's head. "Aw! Like, aren't you adorable?" Feliks complimented as he looked at Liet, who was dressed in a sailor outfit. "Like, I'll be right back Liet!"

The puppy watched as his owner walked away to retrieve more cute (embarrassing) outfits for him. Liet looked at his reflection. He looked through the window to his left. He watched the passer-bys. Someone familiar passed by the window, making Liet curious. The person returned to the window, and looked at him.

"I'm, like, back Liet!" Feliks said. He turned his attention towards the window and almost threw the dog brush at it. He glared for the second time that day at the exact same person.

Ivan smiled at Feliks, pointing a finger at Liet, and then back at himself. Feliks pouted and shook his head. Ivan's smile didn't falter, but his eyes gave Feliks an icy glare. Feliks scooped up Liet, who had started shaking a bit, into his arms protectively. After a few more minutes of glaring, Ivan walked away. Feliks stood there, holding Liet, and then sighed.

"Like, it's okay Liet." Feliks said as he pet the frightened puppy. "Like, he's gone and I'm, like, always going to be around to protect you from him."

Liet wagged his tail and licked Feliks's face.

* * *

**1. Okay, I had to figure out the Polish currency and how much a puppy that costs $125 in American money would be in Polish Zlotych, which came up to 408.2833 (Do you count the last two numbers too? O.o;) And I do not know how the system works so I just kind of guessed it... I'm sorry if it's wrong. ^^;**

**Reviews encourage me to continue writing. Please review if you want me to continue writing and to suggest a pairing(s) for me to write about, and I'll try my best to finish writing the other stories!**

**If you have any answers to my questions or, even better, questions of your own; feel free to ask/answer!**


	3. Panda

**Author's Note: Ack! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this!! I fail as an author!!! T-T ... I feel like I rushed this, and didn't put as much effort as I could've, but I tired, aru!!! ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Now I'm saying aru!!! D= ... But is that a bad thing? O.o; .... I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I suck at writing, and I don't even know how anyone can like my stories!! T-T ... And I'm gonna freakin' kill the bird outside my window! D=**

**Ahem! *clears throat* Sorry about that, I get very distracted fairly easily. ^^; Thank you all for the lovely reviews!! I'll try super hard to get all of the requests done as soon as possible!! And if not, then you are allowed to hit me with a cupcake or muffin! Okay, gonna stop my ranting now get on with the story. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, China, Japan, or pandas ((Pandas!! 3)). They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Warnings: A panda that stares at you with a blank stare, and a totally crappy fanfic! ^^;**

**

* * *

**

Panda

Yao sat outside in the garden, watching the clouds roll by; the miniature waterfall and pond filling the quiet garden with tranquil sounds.

"It's very peaceful, aru." Yao sighed, as he stretched a bit.

He lay on his back with his arms pillowing his head. "Peaceful, aru~"

As Yao was about to let sleep take over him, he heard a noise. Startled, Yao sat up quickly as he shifted his eyes around the garden.

"Is someone there, aru?" No answer.

Yao looked once more and decided that it was just his imagination. As he was about to lie back down, Yao heard the noise yet again. Unlike before, however, Yao saw a couple of bamboo trees shake.

Afraid of someone coming and trying to take over his land, Yao pulled out his wok and walked steadily towards the suspicious looking bamboo. Prepared for the worst, he quickly pushed the bamboo aside and held the wok in a menacing way. Yao looked down at the intruder and lowered his wok.

"Oh, aru!" Yao let out the breath his was holding. "It's just a panda, aru!"

Yao crouched down to the tiny panda's level and laid his wok on the ground.

"Hi, aru." He said as he looked at the panda. "What are you doing here, aru?"

The panda just stared back at him. What did Yao expect? It's just a panda; it's not like what's-his-name's polar bear and can talk.

Yao rested his hand on top of the panda's head, gently petting it. The panda just stared blankly back at him.

_What a weird panda, aru._ Yao thought. "Are you hungry, aru?" Yao asked as he turned his attention toward a bamboo tree. "Here- Aru?"

Yao looked at the spot where the panda just was. "Where are you, aru?"

He turned around and blinked at the sight before him. The panda was sitting in the same spot as Yao was in a few moments ago.

"… What a rude panda, aru!" Yao shouted.

The panda just stared blankly at him, moving his gaze toward the little pond. Yao walked over to the panda and sat down next to it. "It's pretty, isn't it, aru?"

The panda looked over at Yao, nodding his head in agreement. Yao sat staring at the pond, the sounds of the water lulling the area into a tranquil peace once again. Yao had closed eyes, only to open them when he felt something shift onto his lap.

Yao looked down and meet the gaze of the panda, who had curled up in Yao's lap. Yao smiled and petted the panda, as the panda rested his head back down.

"Tired, aru?" The panda nodded his head softly.

Yao continued to stroke the panda's fur. "Hmm, I think I'll keep you, aru." He said.

The panda blinked and looked up at him. "How about Japan, aru?" Yao suggested.

The panda's response was gentle nod, as he fell asleep.

"Alright, aru." Yao said softly, suppressing a yawn. "Your name is Japan now, aru."

* * *

**Thanks for reading; sorry if it was too short/rushed! I really, really hope that this story isn't as bad as I think it is... I'm sorry, I'll be sure to put even more effort into it next time!!**

**The next story might be GerIta or FrancexEngland... Which ever story I finish first! ^^;**

**Please review! Reviews help me know what I'm lacking, if you like the story, etc. *holds up Panda!Japan***


End file.
